


The Tales of Quinn and Jon

by Romeo714



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Action, Angst, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romeo714/pseuds/Romeo714
Summary: Quinn had stumbled upon an entity called 'Jon', once she acted belligerent towards his presence. Through the endeavor of becoming "Family".Quinn belong's to an RP buddy of mine-This is inspired by the roleplays I've done so far





	1. Chapter 1

Resting her crumpet against someone, it was warm, snug, other than her 'Blood sibling' there was no words to describe what things may transpire. "Bro..?" Opening a socket to look upwards at the other, whom was keeping his gaze onto the other. "Yeah, Big Sis?" His attitude was like a lost soul, there hadn't been an other to remain at her side unless it was her sibling, ipso facto. The wraith, emerald eyed female saw that he still stayed beside the other, his back was sloped against the base of the couch. Quinn's body was prostrated over the couch, but her head was on his lap. His physiognomy was hinged, placid, he didn't show some burning passion of doing something but it held the exact same eye color as hers. His skin, too, was wraith, she was thinking of what she was going to say to the other before letting it out. There! "I feel like I've disremembered to say something to you, but, do you mind if I asked you what's your name?" She wanted to start up a conversation between them.  
"Come on, Big Sis, you already know! It's Jon Romeo Aguillon. Actually, I've got a line of multifarious names. I think I can--" He sounded like he was going to state every single name he had, but, she had her palms up to his mouth to eschew him from speaking."Romeo! Romeo's my pick for your moniker!" She didn't want him to go through bajillions, or decillions of names to go through about. "So, Big Sis. When are we gonna set this house to a bonfire?" He cocked a brow, recollecting something what his sibling had told him of. "That depends, bro. Maybe, when I've tried to stop pilfering people." She sat up, fixing her t-shirt up.  
Her hands had already been withdrawn to herself. She found something shimmering under the gap of the couch, grumbling, after picking it up. It was a standardized pistol, lifting it with two claw tips as she threw it towards the table. "Bro, you know, how I fucking feel about guns? They're loud and they kill people." Placing her forefinger and thumb against her nose, she was going to lay it upon Jon whom had brought the gun in the house. 

"Don't people kill people?" Romeo replies to the other. "You have a point, but having a gun in the house is veto. I want you to throw it away, right now." Her tone was threatening, as he would place his hand over the sidearm she had placed. Swiping his hand to the right, the gun wasn't there, not a vestige of the gun remained. "Cripes. I asked you to do something simple and you made it look like voodoo shit on tv. But, it's gone. That's what matters." Relieved, the weapon was no longer in the house. "Are you hungry, yet?" She wondered if her blood sibling was in need of anything yet, she was trying to be sure. "Nah." He replies to the other, she was fine with her brother knowing what he wanted. "You sure? I can just bake one before you start asking me?" She just had to be affirmative, he nodded in response to the other. "So, what exactly do you think we should do? Just confabulate with one another?" She just wanted to know if that was really, all, what Jon wanted to do with the other.  
"Yes!" He ripostes. "Would it sound cuckoo if we were in 'fiction'?" He added. "Bro, I love you, it's just. Are you acting weird? Did you accidentally eat a shroom?" She didn't believe him for a second of what he had said, it sounded all like a chimerical done by Jon. "Because, this is real life. Not whatever shit you've thought of." She grabbed him by the crook of the neck, rubbing her knuckle against the pink haired entity.  
"Okay, okay. I ate a shroom." He, kind of did, several hours ago. "Just don't guzzle random things without knowing what they are. I might even have to chide you about that." She lets go of the other, standing up as she robes her hoodie onto herself. "So, you won't let me eat what I want without you looking?" That response made Quinn whip to him with a serious look, she wasn't willing to let her brother do such brash things like that. "If you do, you aren't getting a full cake." That made him nod once more, then she resumed to zipping her hoodie upwards. 

"Big Sis, what are we gonna misappropriate this time?" He asked his 'older sibling'. "I saw a guy in a tuxedo buy one of the abodes a few hours ago. Let's purloin from him." Quinn was prepared in her simple blue pants, murky green boots. While Jon was dressed in his usual clothes. As the two precede their borders of the house and woods, to head onwards to the outskirts of the streets. It didn't take long 'til the two had made a pause to one of the avenue streets. "This is it." Quinn pointed towards the structure, though there was high voltage wires teeming the mount of the walls surrounding the house. "How are we going to bypass this?" Quinn took a short loop around the house to find any other parts of the house that were accessible to a thief's grasps, nothing came to avail. She was going to probe what her sibling had found, upon returning to her spot, her sibling wasn't found anywhere.  
She flinched at the picture of Jon's head phasing through the walls, bamboozled to what she should say. Extending his hand towards the other "C'mon Big Sis! Grab my duke!" He says to the other, if he found a way through the structure like that. There wasn't a need to ask how, she struts towards the other as she grasped on his digits. She was towed inwards, Jon's powers allowed her to get through the solid surface. "Shit.. didn't know you could do that." She saw the other whom was scaling the structure to get towards the window, hanging at his buckle area was chain. He was still, waiting for his sibling to hop onto the chains that were hanging like a swing set, she walked towards it parlously, taking a seat onto the chains like a seat. After entering through the window of the house, Quinn and Jon whom had stood on top of the couch. The chains she once had sat on weren't in plain sight, but there was something gleaming under the door across them."Shit." Quinn quickly chose to hide under the bed. "Bro, fucking, HIDE." It's 'cause she didn't want to wind up being caught in one of the posters for the wanted, seeing her brother overtly standing there. 

She closed her eye, hoping her brother hadn't been caught in the scene.The door was open, she didn't seem to comprehend what or how was Jon not visible in the eyes of the other. In her eye, she was able to see him - maybe it was because Jon was making it licit for his sibling whilst the other wasn't? She had the opportunity to strike if the other wasn't looking, whipping to where the window they had made their way through. It was closed, thank goodness for Jon being at her side. Moving inwards to where the other was straying from, her brother was right there. Showing a postcard 'KILL HIM'. He wasn't even the slightest apparent to the other, she was able to get up. Her hands moving at an animalistic pattern, lunging inwards the other like a hectic creature. Claws dug into the other's shoulders, her sharp-like teeth dug into the skin, ripping up the flesh. Bringing it up into her mouth, the man screeched from agonizing pain. Collapsing to the ground, she just consumed a finite amount of flesh into her system.  
"Bro, how did you do that?" She stood up, wiping the crimson flecked on her cheeks with a sleeve. Gulping it up.  
"Because I'm very dextrous, Big Sis!" At least she didn't wound up being in a fricking poster, wait, what about the cameras that were hooked up at the corners of the walls. It seemed to be leaking circuitry, did Jon handle that? Less problematic, heading for the cabinets as she opened the first one. She found a rolex watch, huh, what a keeper. Checking through other cabinets to make sure she was being meticulous about her findings, her brother was just waltzing through the house. Collecting things ; vases, pictures, whatever can be racked into his inventory slot.  
Quinn was enveloped in serendipity, someone to always be with and heck prolly one of the greatest thieves there could ever been! He has quite the ken in his belt, after returning to where his sibling was. "I found aplenty of things. What about you?" He asked his sibling, she was just done picking through the room. "I'm just about satiable right now." She replies to the other, they should head off back home. 

"I've got a conglomeration too." Purloining, this is the kind of role model she was being for her sibling. "And the dude's car keys." She lifted up something in her digits, it was a car keys. "What kinda car do you think a guy like this would have?" He turned off his clairvoyance to make it equitable for them. "Only one way to find out." Quinn precedes through the swinging door, Jon tailed his sibling while they would head for where the man's garage may be. Quinn successfully found the garage door, twisting the knob to open the door. It swings outwards, as she heads towards the certain vehicle before them. "It's.. some kind of car?" Quinn wasn't equipped with the knowledge of the kinds of cars, Jon had the details painstakingly through his mind. "It's a Lamborghini Egoista, Big Sis."  
She didn't think her brother was an expert on cars, it was better to hamper the knowledge 'cause he acts like a chaste entity among the presence of Quinn herself. "Damn, this is the car we're hijacking. I can't tell if we're just fortuitous or just dreaming." She heads towards the vehicle. It opens for her, it was only 'one person' seated. "Bro, I don't think we can fit." She saw that there was only one spot, but seeing a small plushie doll of Jon standing on the driver's doors. To be sure it wasn't an illusory, she darted behind her to see if there was anything there, there wasn't a thing in sight, so she hopped onto the vehicle. "Big Sis! I'll help you drive!" Says the plushie, the garage doors arose to let Quinn get an opening area to drive."Bro, do you think the guy I just purged was a famous driver?" There wasn't much whom had a vehicle like this, it took guile to drive something like this. She wasn't too great at driving, and she had only one eye socket.

She steps on the pedal, driving onwards, the gates were open for Quinn. It was like a speeding demon, she drove the vehicle trying to move the steering wheel to the left to elude hitting a light post. "Shit! I almost hit that bro! You should be driving!" She exclaimed inwards at a plushie, he ran over the hills of the driving wheel to avert colliding into something like a trash can. "Just hold on the pedal sis. I'll do the steering!" Right, he was the size of a plushie doll and she was human sized. "Uh, bro, there's cops!" She noticed the blue and red sirens, did that mean she had to continue driving? It appears so. "Make your driving poky." She would just follow what her brother told her, she let the wheels stop. The cops' vehicles were catching up, as Jon's plushie form would unify itself onto Quinn to dress as a form of disguise. Using the exact appearance of the man that had been killed thirty minutes ago,the clothing and the ID was in the pocket. As the vehicle's hood arose, to show Quinn buckled. The cop would ostensibly struts towards the other, pausing to see the driver whom was in his seat belt. "Sir, do you have an ID?" Quinn nodded as she rifled through her pocket to point the ID towards the other. After the short assessment, the cop returned it to the other with a touch of the hat.  
Letting the other drive off, Romeo was astute in utilizing his powers. As Romeo would reform into his plushie form, finally a grasp of her own appearance. "You should've warned me what you were gonna do." Quinn looked downwards to the plushie on her lap. "Well, sometimes, it's not all the time it'll befall." She had to be serendipitous, she had a blood sibling whom knew how to use his powers like cake. "I'm glad, we didn't get a ticket." Quinn sighed in relief, after returning to where the woods were. The vehicle was parked before their decrepit looking house, she removes the key from the ignition. She used her unoccupied hand to collect Jon, it wasn't in her hands, but he was sitting atop the vehicle gesturing to the other. "Where did your powers, originate? Bro?" She noticed at how crispy he uses his powers, unbuckling as she hops off the vehicle. "Maybe, maybe I just was this way? At first, it was an endeavor for me to use my powers. I got used to them. I just had these powers the moment I woke up?" He says to the other, he was being forthright towards his sibling. "Coolio." The things he ensampled earlier made her feel addled, there was such things that can be done in ways? 

"Wait.. woke up? Were.. you dead? Before?" She thought of that, someone simply can't be born with the powers like this. "I died, in a nuclear explosion. Transferred to this body, I can't construe how I've been able to get in here." He says to the other. "So, should we check what we got from the guy's abode." She added, heading towards their dorm as she opened it. A slow creak echoes, entering through the house with her sibling. Walking inwards to the kitchen to place the materials in her pocket onto the table, setting the things on the table, it was things for wear and jewelry. While Jon had things set at the corner of the wall, it was like a heap of materials, vases, pictures, other etc. "How.. did that fit your pocket? It didn't even look flagrant." She saw the way how he took it out of his pocket, at least he stole some. She parlously heads towards Jon's pocket, huddling to peak an eye through his pocket. Possessing simple features of a pocket, scratching through her raven strands, that was preposterous, how could something normal-looking fit that many things and not be visible?  
"I think you've got a black hole in there." She stood up, looking at the things she had purloined. "Bro, do you remember our blood bond?" She looked towards the other "I do, impeccably." He gave a grin towards the other. "I'll just take my pills." She says to the other, heading for the kitchen. Leaning forward the cabinet, pausing to pull it by knob. Tippy toeing to open a cabinet, grabbing the OTC. Snatching it as she opened the pills, placing several pellets on her hands. Putting it into her mouth, chewing the substances into pieces, such acidulous taste, it didn't matter. All she was able to eat was just human flesh and pills, the taste didn't matter. Swallowing the chewed up pellets, she returned to where her brother was. "You're not a pinch away from being feckless? I mean, doesn't the whole using your 'powers' burn you down?" She knew that everyone had their defectiveness, but Jon had whipped towards Quinn. "I don't get tired Sis, you can just say. I wouldn't need food to have sustenance." It sounded like he was trying to set a hiatus for Quinn, he was being frank but Quinn looked at him in misdoubt. "You'll need cake." She precedes him. 

While she would continue to get constituents for the cake, okay, she didn't believe her brother. Why? His whiteness, sure hope the cake doesn't you know, like is normal. Nothing too grandoise.


	2. Chapter 2

Stepping forward, her fingers firmly grasped on his digit whilst his wrist was facing upwards-opposite side. Quinn was going to ask her brother if her form was correct, seeing that he was tippy toeing whilst his arm was seemingly boneless. "I actually, feel pretty badass, knowing just maybe, even a 'lil martial arts from my bro." She draws her hand from the other, how had she learned something like this."What's this 'kung fu' crap called again?" She placed her palm against her hip, as Romeo would look inwards the other. "Shaolin Chin Na." He replies to the other, snapping that it came into her thought. "I would need this 'Shaolin Chin Na', I don't even think punching and claws can save my ass. The flashy moves in Shaolin Chin Na are cool." She says to the other, she focused her glares onto the other. "Big Sis, let's see if someone gives you a hand shake whilst they have a gun behind them." He was extending his arm outwards to the other, Quinn doing the exact thing whilst putting her unoccupied arm through the gap upwards to the crook of his neck. Her hand remained gripped on his palm, then twisting and pulling it forward. "Man, martial arts aren't fiddly." As Jon's body would dematerialize into a watery form, getting around the other as he grabbed her in a Nelson Lock.  
"Put your head up straight, left is downwards hook and right is upwards hook. Squeeze tightly, pull downwards forcefully. Grab onto my palm with all your digits, place your own palm against the forearm of your own. Then whip into my direction, sharply strike with a hand chop into the crook of my neck. Twice, then a sharp elbow into the jaw. Afterwards, grab me by the shoulders and knee me in the abdomen. Kick me in the nuts and grab me once more, headbutt me." That was oddly specific, she just continued to do the exact things he had told her. It was extremely withering, continuously going forward, she had managed to hurdle him towards to a wall after the completion of the things that were needed to be done. "Or. Or." He stood right behind the other once more, she noticed that there was more than one of her sib. Redoing the exact Nelson Lock, proceeding to do the first and second step. "Then grab tightly onto your frame." As Jon would attempt to pull away from the other's grasp, it failed, it was effective. "Then try elbowing into my face." I mean, if this was for self defense, it didn't matter. Everyone gets hit in a fight, right? 

 

"Let's see if you still can recollect some Shaolin Chin Na." As the one whom was behind her deflates, Jon was appeared before the other. Thrusting an attack onto her, she grabbed him by the wrist as she used her other arm to push her elbow and forearm against his torso to drop him. Whilst her hips were twisted, this was actually healthy in their family relationship. Another Jon appeared, grappling onto his incoming wrist as she quickly changes it to throw her bicep around this neck whilst her hands grasped at his nape. Whilst thrusting two fingers into his vocal organ. "Not to shabby." His voice sounded like it was consummated by choking, but flashing out of the other's grasps. He would appear from behind, quickly pirouetting around her brother as she slipped her right hand under his arm and onto his nape and the same thing with her left arm. Dropping both of it to sedate him in a standing position, practice does make perfect. She wasn't enthralled into knowing any other, she just needed this incase something transpires.  
"I can kick people's asses with amazing moves, without the need of fucking painful stretching." She releases her brother, swinging an attack - remembering one of the moves to tank this.  
Grabbing him by the wrist, then pushing down her palm into the shoulder whilst directing him to a direction and pushing her weight downwards to drop him. But there was a banging against their house, the two would directly look into the direction."That's quaint. C'mon bro, let's check who wants their ass kicked." She extended her hand outwards to the other, helping him up as she would parlously walk upwards to the door with her sibling. She placed her hand on the door, twisting the knob to open the door. At immediacy, someone grappled her by the collar, two hands."!!" With quick hands, she rose it upwards as she slapped her arm against his arms. Her right arm tightly grasping on the other's wrist, placing her thumb against his throat whilst her fingers were against his throat as she forced him downwards.Tugging on the clothing, as she let the arm point upwards whilst against her knee, then placing her knife like fingers on the sculpture as she lifted it upwards. It was a body builder, whatever this guy's intentions were could've been groundless. "What's the matter? All that muscle conceal how stupid you are to come to my abode!? If it's a death wish you want, I can gladly give you the quietus flagrantly!" 

 

"I thought I could've purloined from this cruddy abode! Okay!? I didn't think I'd get myself handed!And the car!" He says to the other. "You better give me a good reason why I shouldn't cannibalize you, piss off or be my next meal. And that CAR is called a Lamborghini Egotista. It's mine!" She had dominated the other like a despotic entity, the body builder didn't know how to get out of this. Nor was he a fighter, he simply couldn't foresee the dangers of it. "I'll let the wolves devour you, you've wasted my time." She got off of the other, pulling him up as she placed her five digits on his bicep at the front part. Whilst her other arm was at the bottom of his knuckle. Raising it upwards, to make him grunt in arrant pain."Bitch!" He anathematized. "Not really a wise choice of last words." She walked towards the small steps, raising her right foot at waist level. Then tapping it roughly against his back after letting go, under the bushes and shadows. Creeping towards the other, the door had been locked afterwards. The wolf had blindsided the other, gnawing into the glutes to dig into the flesh, sputtering blood from the attack.  
Piece by piece, the entity had fallen, strewn body parts, severed parts rapaciously taken from each wolf. "Wow, he didn't even pilfer anything." Romeo says to the other, well, things transpire likely. "Don't cry over split milk, bro." She didn't feel contrite. "I wasn't, I just thought it was farcical! You didn't even let him choose like a barbaric person!" He cracked up, his humor was mordant. "At least you aren't making shitty jokes like last time." Her expression was unequivocal, it was fine by her that she wasn't going to hear something quaint from her sib again. "Swell, the phone's ringing. I'll get it." Romeo heads towards the phone's ringing, picking it up - this was actually something installed in the house. "Pip-pip da doodly doo. Who is this and what do you want? Bihh?" He hadn't gave out their phone, his attitude seemed to derive from the way how Quinn acted."This house is ratified for deconstructioning. So, sir, I may furthermore advise you to leave the house." This sounded offbeat, it was being suddenly said. "Is this an imbroglio? Who are you and how do you know this number?" He says to the other, that made the other bite his words back. "The government." This was jumping to nowhere. "This is becoming non sequitur, don't ever call again, dingbat." 

 

After hanging up the phone. "That was some sagacity, bro." Quinn complimented the other. "So, if you've got these powers. I'm pretty sure, like in those moves. Wouldn't there be any supernatural entities too?" It lingered through her mind, if he was able to do such things. "Yes, we could encounter 'Krampus'." He replies to the other. "Isn't that just some german mythology superstitions to scare papooses?" She didn't think he was being forthright."You asked if there was supernatural entities, even human superstitions are existent, Big Sis." He placed his hand under his elbow, making his gesture along with it."If you have powers, there should be other entities roaming the remnants of this planet. Right?" She was trying to posit, because if he's got this guile in his powers. Surely there must be others. "But I ain't gonna opt that there is a 'christmas devil', for cripes sake. What kind of thing exists? If I see it, punch it. Wedgie it, then I believe it. For now, it's a no." She fortified her ethos. Wait, earlier, did Jon just use the power of words instead of duressing someone to hang up? That's adroitness spilled all over it.  
"Alright, I won't try expostulating your point. Everyone's got their perspective." He says to the other, he wasn't enthralled to bringing logomachy with her sib. She knew what she was saying, then there wasn't a need to be adamant about his point. Afterall, he's been there and done that. "Sis, there's that National Museum. You think we could purloin us a pterodactyl? Maybe a triceratops?" He was suggesting something that wasn't their menial things, she knew that national museums had a central object. "What about the twelve inch Aquamarine gem?" Quinn suggested. "Whew, I thought we were gonna do it minecraft style, aim for the diamond whatevers." He quadrated with her idea. "So.. how exactly are we going to steal something, without being flagitious towards any constables or guards?" She asked him. "You don't have to be disquiet about that, I think I can steer us to an easy path." He waved his hands in a hinged pattern. "You sure know how to utilize your powers, huh." She brushed off the thought, instead of trying to purloin from an abode. Shouldn't they try something piquant, maybe to get a little experience from doing something like that? "We do it by brillig!" He made an pretense expression with a stupid accent. "Pish posh! How about twelve? When everyone's quiescent? Yeah, should be easier when the guards are loafers at the time." She pointed a finger with a gesture. "Fair point, so, what exactly do you think we should do to kill time?" Romeo asked the other. 

 

"Let's just watch some Netflix." She shrugged, heading towards the living room. He followed the entity, whilst she spotted something. It was his trench coat, she bounced towards the wide gap. Entering the trench coat's caverns, she rose upwards the other. "Boo bitch!I'm scary!" Precisely said when he was close up at it, he chortled from her physiognomy. "You're twee, Big Sis!" He pressed his lips against the other's forehead."It's no fun when you can't be scared." She says to the other. Whilst her cheeks had reddened from affection from his buss, though during the Movie Astro-Boy. "Really? Machine Gun nipples?" She snickered, being unable to help the thought. She wondered if her sibling was able to do such a thing like that."It's a little outlandish, seeing a kid with bug eyes and having no android body parts. It's like that one movie. With Will Smith." She commented. "At least the kid doesn't have to wear a costume and just do the underwear part." Romeo remarks. "Most superheroes have underwear on the outer layers. I mean, would anybody like seeing you in a pair of undies?" Quinn responds, its like they weren't caught up to the movie, more like confabulating how queer the system of heroes work. "Hentai Kamen wears strippers clothes and a panty for a mask." What he said was discernible and disconcerting. "What....the... fuck?" Why do heroes come in all shapes and sizes, even to a level of a philistine? "His name is Hentai Kamen. I'm pretty sure the word 'Hentai' derives from Japanese Scatology." Quinn was fine, hinged, it's not like someone was going to get hurt. So, she herself knew what the rife was? "You aren't prudish, bro. Does that mean you go googling for yourself too?" She ripostes. "What? Does my character seem a little chaste?" He responds. "Yes, yes you do." She didn't suspect he was one of the green-minded people, guess she had her answer.   
"We aren't even watching television." Quinn tapped on the turn off button, it was their conversation that caught their attention. "Bro, have you ever had a nooky in your entire life?" That was an oddly specific question. "Don't answer, you're too chaste to even get laid." She covered his lips, he was about to answer the other. She was being a protective sibling. "Big Sis won't let you ever get a relationship, don't you ever think of getting one." She was covetous, she didn't have anybody else unless it was Romeo.

 

"M'wah!" Pecking him. "But.. if you want one, I'll let you. What would you choose. A relationship, or your Big sister?" She wanted to know, especially from her sib. Letting go of his mouth, she was actually going to make sure it would be what he wants. "My Big Sister!" He's the best blood-sibling there has to be, enveloping the other into his arms. His warmth adorned her, she felt commodious in his arms, so she was right about that. He may seem a little ingenuous, but the powers and things he can do, made his ingenuousness seem like a mask. "Would you look at the time. It's twelve o'clock! Let's do it." She focused onto the clock, at the blink of an eye Romeo had changed their clothes into stealth based properties, whilst transporting them into the close range of the National Museum. "You need to remind me when you use your voodoo shit." Quinn was trying to get used to the feeling of being wrapped in just apparels. "I did, telepathically." He ripostes to the other. "Wait.. so that's why I heard your voice in my head. It was actually assuaging me." She thought it could've been something else, it was her sib using his powers like that. "Roof or just bust in?" Jon was asking the other, he was going to let Quinn steer their heist."I think, we should go by roof. I don't want to be seen in a goddamn cam." Discretion plays in the table. While the two take the ladder around the structure, Quinn was the first to take the stairs onwards. Climbing to reach the top, whilst Jon took the side of the stairs, the two were both taking the stairs. After getting to the top, Quinn had paused to what she had seen. The door was swinging open, there was a nearby hiding spot for her. She quickly hid, whilst Jon had formed into a brick.   
On the ground, the constable was addled to why there was a brick on the roof. He gait to the brick, he knelt over the brick. Til it bounced onto the skull like a bullet, over and over to subjugation. As he would reform into his usual being, Quinn gave a quizzical expression. "Uh, you turned into a brick? Was that even pivotal? You could've done the thing you did last time?" She precedes him, entering through the door. As Jon would follow, once taking step through it. 

 

They found themselves within the halls, waiting for when the standing constable was going to fall asleep. Well for Quinn, Jon had preceded her, after that was done. "So, are we going to get that .. woah." Quinn loomed from Jon's shoulder, it was guarded by three androids. "Shit.. it's fortified by a bunch of tincans. How are we gonna get the 12-inch Aquamarine gem?" She asked him, thinking he had a solution. Snapping his fingers to disperse three anonymous entities of himself, letting them get descried by the androids. Being chased off by the androids, whilst the two had headed for the object. Stopping before it, she remembered that this had stealth properties. She stretched her arm outwards the glass display, her entire arm was intangible, getting through the object. Retrieving the object, was this the kind of gear Romeo had endowed? If she actually knew how to use it, it would've been easier. "I should've told you, that you can become invisible. And you can shoot sleeping pellets with your index fingers." He whispered to her. "You really need to tell me this, I wouldn't know. But, I think, I do now. That information seems a little octiose, considering, we're in the setting of androids may be teeming us." There was androids. Arising from the platforms dividing, Quinn readied her position to erect bravado. "Wait.. where's the Aquamarine stone?" She didn't notice it was magically inserted to her inventory the moment she stepped into a fighting stance. 

"Truculent foes, must be annihilated." About six were readying into the other, the first other came into the other. Charging towards Quinn, she quickly countered the thrown fist by swiping then ducking over to dash her shoulder against the lower area. Pulling him by the leg to drop him to the ground, grappling him by the leg as she placed her leg over the left side. Both hands held on it, to SNAP! Whilst Jon had charged against his foe, pushing then grabbing the legs ; left and right whilst one knee and foot against the ground. Dropping the entity onto the ground, then another android came on Quinn. She rose one of her hands up to counter it, swiping her foot against the other's foot to the left and to its side, dropping him to the ground. Atop the other, grappling him by the leg and skull, then quickly getting up. It seems, ever since she had found her sibling, there had been something called 'Shaolin Chin Na' forms, being practiced offscreen. Whilst Jon had countered an attack, with his wrist and his other arm hooking around him as if he were posing, his wrist against own waist. Whilst the other one had pulled it upwards like he were trying to dance with the other, kneeing it into the torso to drop him to the ground. There was one of those kicks, Quinn merely grasped on the android's leg and rose it with strength and letting go with poste-haste. Causing him to drop onto the ground, it was like pulsating heat. 

 

Romeo had drop kicked the final android whom had a riot shield, it didn't take more than no effort. Striking even if he was shielded, a takedown. "Let's get going bro." As the two made their way stealthily out of the structure, not a single camera was operable to catch a single thing, how? Romeo's powers must've done something with that. "You know, I've never been this revivified." Quinn embraced his arm, whilst they were ambling towards the woods. "Methinks so too!" He ripostes."Big Sis, wanna go to a Carnival?" His cognizance to see that there was fireworks. Lights, their materials they had worn had wisped away. Dressed in normal attire. Quinn in normal clothing so it wouldn't seem like they were outliers in the carnival, and her appearance was appearing to be normal. Touching the borders of the carnival, her appearance didn't have sharp-like teeth or claws. She had two eyes, it was under the power of Romeo. He didn't want others to entoil themselves into the presence of Quinn, games. Games, plenty were played, some were won and some weren't. 

Yet the roller coaster, the two rode on the same spot. The buckle of the seat held on, Romeo rose his hands up during the sessions of the twisting, turning, looping, intense speed of the roller coaster. Quinn was trying to enjoy it like a normal person, it doesn't seem to end well, after the ride. Why not try one of the shows. Finding themselves their own front row seats, Quinn sat right beside her blood sibling, watching the things that were being displayed by the clowns. The 'freaks' whom were putting up a show for the audience. 

 

"Wait.. bro. There's some.. murky shit transpiring with that ringmaster. We should check it out." Quinn noticed the way how the ring master strutted, what if this circus wasn't what it seemed? 

Her appearance will last until their carnival time is done. It was only for awhile.

{To be continued!}


	3. Chapter 3

Whilst tailing the Ringmaster, she paused to a mirror reflecting her appearance. She froze in her tracks, her skin didn't lack impigmentation, she had two eyes, nothing cannibalistic. No scars, no cuts, it had been just a protracted while ever since she looked actually human for once in her life. "Bro.. you did this, for me?" She knew any other entity whom could do this for her, it could be her blood sibling. "Yeah, I did it for my Big Sis. But we better pursue him." Being reminded of their objective, following the Ringmaster to where he may have taken his path. Whispering lowly to elude being detected, exiting the tent of the main show as they were teemed by the night. "But I prefer my Big Sister the way she is, not this. So, surely, it wouldn't last forever. You didn't wish for it." He added, it didn't matter, as long it meant that he was able to be there beside her. Quinn found barricade cover to eschew from being seen, though her sib had been transmuted into a shadow, tagging in the shadows to make it seem like there wasn't a thing following the Ringmaster. Though, Quinn saw something at the last second, it was like the guy's mouth was opening more than three tongues. Ominously, what a sight to see, getting over the barricade as she proceeds to follow the other. Romeo had transferred his shadow being into Quinn's Shadow, after the moment the Ringmaster entered his dorm  
The light above him, Quinn wasn't going to just attack him yet, there had to be some reason why she thought the guy was murky. Whilst Romeo would tail into the bottom of the dorm, he was easily slipping through the gap. Her brother had the easy part, how was she going to get in without being seen? She remained crouched, heading towards the window to check for what the Ringmaster was doing.'The hell...?' She thought, the ringmaster had body parts contained in jugs.'Great, this could be a demon straight out of perdition.' There was a shrine of satanic materials within his house, while he had his back turn. Ergo, giving the opportunity for Quinn to enter through the door unfluctuating. Thank god it was locked, after entering, the door had sealed itself in a moment. "Who goes there?" Quinn had hid behind the inanimate objects, quickly, this demon could be able to anything.. except, her brother was there, wait, where exactly is her sibling? 

 

 

Picking up a small object, she flung it into an opposite direction. It thuds against the wall, grabbing the attention of the Ringmaster to whip there."I know where you are now!" The ringmaster shouts. "Bitch, you don't!" Quinn charged through the inanimate objects, the Ringmaster whipped to the direction. "What.. I'm.. fear-stricken!" This had to be the doing of Romeo's powers, inducing consternation into the ringmaster. "What the hell are you?! You're a psychopath/demon?" As the entity's guise leaks, Quinn had him pinned against a glass mirror. "Stay AWAY FROM ME!" The ringmaster only shown consummated discomposure."Huh?" Quinn lets go of the other, she was bemused to why this entity was like that. "The ringmaster and his ilk are from perdition Sis." Romeo says, rising from the ground to form into his physical being. From the shadows and into himself."No wonder people were easy to make laughs out of. How about we, terminate these demons? Bro?" She wondered if he had the same thought."Indeedy!" Upon his response, this could be their adventure with preternatural things. "What did you do to him?" After exiting the structure, she had her thumb thrown to the place they just were in. "His biggest fear inserted." Romeo ripostes. "Damn. Bro." She didn't quiver, she just couldn't comprehend what scale of powers her blood sibling was able to do.   
"Bro, you picking up something?" She saw Romeo pause in his steps, he was detecting some kind of danger. "HUDDLE!" Eluding an elephant bursting from the back of the structure, it busts through immensely to cause a wide hole to form. The elephant was bigger than them, as the thing had brashly made its steps in its wake. It paused, turning around to whip to the direction of the two. "That epidermal looks a little off-putting." Seeing that the elephant's head was pirouetting, whispering an incantation . "No shit sherlock, what the hell's it saying?" Quinn readily stances, she was going to perdure for what other things may betide upon them. 

 

 

"Signalling for backup." He construed the words that were being said by the elephant, seconds later were silhouette figures standing around them. "Shit! It's that guy whom lifted 100 tons!" Quinn recognized one of the freaks from the show's acts, how was she going to handle something powerful like that? She didn't possess strength like that, there had to be one way to defeat something big as a van. "Bro! Do something.. don't just--" At the instant, a powerful shockwave emitted at the mere flinching of Romeo. Causing vehicles to fly, the ground to fissure. It threw just three of the freaks off like ants, yet there were still some that remained.Quinn was distanced from her brother due to how much heavy gusts were emitted by him, she remembered him only moving his eyes. The big guy was struck back into one of the tents. "Cripes." It transpired so fast, she didn't have time to think, just go. 'Quinn! Just move it!' She thought to herself, catching up to her brother whom was teemed by the twins. "Looks like yer gummed up!" Fink lunged towards Romeo. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Quinn done the exact same thing, her duke pummels against the entity's jaw. She was close to falling, switching her pose to perform those cool slides like in the movies. Well, Romeo had told her what or how it was done. 'Seems like my human appearance illicites my claws. My claws could be mighty helpful, better micromanage this with my fists and feet. ' She didn't have the claws like she thought she would.   
Quinn was ensnared by a rope; blood-red crimson. "You're gonna get it, ya trollop!" Acting quickly, Quinn whipped to the other and ran forward to the enemy, and threw her head against the other's skull."Eat SHIT!" Devastating damage into the nose. "You're astute, I'll give you that." Pink wiped the vital fluids off his nostril, whilst Jon had pointed his hands outwards the big fellow. Expelling webbing through his wrists, aiming on his wrists, the webbing hooks onto the wrists. Then he opens his arms wide like a hug, causing the bigger fellow to strike two of his own from behind. Then using the webbing attached on the other, slinging himself onto the other's being. "Hold this." Romeo extended a carrot towards the other, placing it through the orifice of the other. Leaping off of him, milliseconds later as killer rabbits had been enveloped upon the being. 

 

"Gnh!" Quinn was nicked by a knife, across her jaw. "That fucking hurts.. son of a bitch!" Pink wasn't down, yet, holding the hilt of a cleaver. "It's going to end, with you on a silver plate!" Until his knife had deliquesced, knowing whom was doing this, it's definitely her sibling. "Quote-unquote, your ass will get beat." Quinn grappled him by the shoulders, then striking a knee into his stomach. Quinn threw an elbow straight away into the other's jaw, figure-sided. "Not so robust without a knife? GUKK--" Thoroughly tied on her neck was a chain, dragging her like a doughnut shape. "Pink shan't be decked by underworlder!" Fink added, the entity was riding on a motorcycle. She was trying to get nigh to the vehicle, kicking on the kickstand to stop the vehicle. She was flung back towards her sibling, he formed his hands into a huge basket to catch Quinn. "I could use, some help." Quinn's wound on her cheek coapts due to Jon wiping a thumb against her cheek, she was trying to recuperate. Successful, she stood up to face Pink and Fink. Romeo pointed his fingers towards fink, whom had fallen off the vehicle as he extends the limbs lengths to unnatural levels. And the abdomen, like twisted rubber. The head messed in the wrong places, eyeballs were like erasures and the lips, including the exploited skin areas."..bro.." She was nigh to finis her sentence, 'til her attention was whipped to why he was making drawings with his fingers.   
Romeo extended something to his blood sibling, it looked like a bolt. Seeing a formed crossbow in front of her, placing it atop the crossbow firmly. Then releasing the bolt as it went through Fink's skull, decollating him and the head stuck to the wall. "So, bro, what exactly transpired to the big guy?" She asked."I let killer bunnies guzzle him." She loomed from his shoulder to see if he was trying to jape "I'll be the judge of that," there was the big man. Being cannibalized. "Okay, I believe you. And that's kinda.. barbaric, Bro." She saw the horrors of what Jon could do in a blink, she has this entity as her own blood sibling. "Should we tell people they were in an imbroglio?" Quinn added. "Done." Jon gesticulates towards the open road, the people were being lead out of the carnival and rides. Other etc. "How'd you do all of that?" An addled expression hit her. "Because I did." He gestured to the ones whom were in police uniform, the cops having cherry blossom strands, pale skin and emerald eye colors. "So, what does this mean for us?" Quinn looked around them, it was a silent night. "We can bring ruination to this place!" 

 

A bulldozer, wrecking ball, sledge hammers, things used for demolition. "You know how to kill boredom, Bro." She hops off of his basket formed hands, she ambles to the objects that were formed before her. Jon followed the other, as the two would start off the fun with demolishing the place. For hours on, tents, rides, toys, places for games. It didn't take long for total destruction for the carnival, Quinn had been carried by Jon. Piggy ride, holding onto his neck firmly. Her appearance was restoring normally, she didn't fixate on her appearance. More like this feeling of blithe grasped onto her, rubble, and salvage remains of the carnival. "Bro, were you a 'nerd' back then?" Quinn questions. "Yeah, I was." Inducing Quinn to snicker. Quinn fell asleep on his shoulders, whilst Jon made his way to where their decrepit house was. He was flying, defying the laws of physics, once he entered their house. The two were fast asleep on their mattress, Quinn lay beside the other. Keeping her arms wrapped on him, doing the exact same thing to the other. "..must.. keep.. bro.. to myself.."   
The Next Day follows, Quinn was up before the other. "Wake up, butt." Quinn lay atop her sibling's body, realizing something, she didn't think he was muscular under a pair of clothes. "How am I gonna get up if you're on me?" Romeo grumbles. "You have powers so-- oofphm!" She spotted Jon running off as a lego picture, she chased after the other. "You aren't gonna get far, you little--" Romeo got through the door, phasing through its solid structure. Banged into the wall, placing her hand over her cheek. "Ow.. you're importunate!" Twisting the knob to open the door, she had a chance to grab him by the banister. It slips away, she chased after her brother. She kind of told him to use his powers, that's what he did. Though once she got downstairs he wasn't in plain sight, where was he impeding his being? "Where did you go..?" Quinn probed the bathroom, living room, sink, kitchen, nothing was avail. Until she heard a creak, she spotted him. In poste-haste, she was able to get him in the nick of time as she was laid on the ground. "I got you!" She expels a hubristic grin. "Please don't hurt me, Big Sis!" The voice was surprisingly twee, seeing his expression. Gnawing on her lip, she couldn't get exasperated with Romeo."Fine." She leaned in to the other, kissing him by the forehead. "Can you just retrograde to your shape and size?" She added. " 'Cause, holding you like this feels inopportune." She didn't want to hold him all day like this, as he would slip out of her digits. He once again returns to his normal form, standing behind a cardboard-cut of Quinn and Romeo. 

 

 

" 'Anybody who wants a piece of my brother will get trounced?' " Seeing her composure as a warlike figure, standing in front of her sibling. She was perusing it in arrant bemusement. "You nailed that!" She saw how Romeo was being hawk-eyed. "Are you behind this cardboard-cut?" She loomed over to see if her sib was there, he wasn't. Standing right behind his sibling, then he poked her on the shoulder. "BEJESUS!" That gave her a heart-attack, whipping to the other."Are you trying to give me a panic-stricken look?" Quinn's tone was expelling a minatory to him."I was behind you! So, when you tried to look behind the cardboard-cut. I was behind you!" That is some logic depicted by Romeo. "What the--" Something above Jon appears, Quinn didn't seem to get what on Earth he was staring at. Only he can see it, and the audience. " 'Antithesis Crossover!' " Jon perused aloud. "Uh.. what's Antithesis?" Now, if he tried to exposition it to her, it was in his hands. The female remained in dubious thought of what he was holding. "A buncha people with tall orders." Romeo replies to the other. "I hope they stay the fuck away from us." 'Cause it says the word Crossover, so this may come out tenebrous. "I do too, Big Sis." At his remark, Quinn was addled."Uh.. did you just talk korean suddenly?" Quinn didn't understand a word, though, it was in her ken of what the language was. "I did." Ah, that was in English. "Damn, I didn't even know you knew other languages besides English." The brit played her digits through the male's cherry strands, wait, she remembered something. Just yesternight, thinking about the sitch. "Did.. you do Spider-Man shit?" She asked. "Yes.. Yes I did." She attained her response. "Bro, don't feel denigrated if I ask. You ever had a relationship with someone?"  
"Well.. " An hour past after explanation of his history, with certain things. "Don't ever date someone with 'Brooks' in their patronymic." Quinn commented. "So.. you're in this team called. 'Guardians'? Why don't you chill with them?" She wondered why he would prefer her over anything else in the world like a lost pup, who can do things outlandishly."I actually have another self with them. So, they wouldn't have to go out scouring for wherever I may be outlying in." He rose his shoulders lightly, Quinn really must be living with some Almighty entity. "You met someone who considers you a friend from another universe? And all of it sounds ludicrous. " She believed only the things that hadn't sounded far-flung, mostly the ones that had involved things that incur in ones life. "Have you ever fought off the verge of bloodlust?" Quinn added, if he was able to do such things, why not ask her Blood Sibling with that. "I do it, it just varies on what I use it against. You can utilize the bloodlust to point into inanimate objects or just remain somewhere far 'til it undermines." He gave her his kind of experience from it. "That's noteworthy advice, bro." She tapped against his wrist, suddenly spitting from his wrist was fire. She jumped back, fire was her greatest weakness. Skin, and it was a cannibals weakness. Or for anybody, she thought webbing would shoot from his wrist.

 

"Use the webbing!" She exclaimed. He gesticulates his hands, then she tapped on his wrists like a gamepad. For a few minutes, the house was adorned by webbing. Organic webbing. "Uh, I think this is a plethora of webbing. Brusque mistake." Quinn facepalmed, how was this place going to get cleaned. Until, something dancing swung by. It was inanimate objects, cleaning their house for them. "You doing this?" Quinn asked. "Uh-huh." Of course, it's overt for anybody to guesstimate that it was Jon. "This is some prestidigitation you've rigged." She watched the workers sweep, pull, arrange."It's quite easy using these powers." "What should we do while they expunge the webbing emanated from you?" Now, to think of what they were going to do 'til they were done. "Let's traverse to the Land of Animation!" He threw his finger upwards, revelry expels. "Are you being literal or allegorical?" Quinn scratched her cheek. "Literal." Was there nothing he couldn't do? In a blink of an eye, they were transferred to when cartoons. Or when Disney was made, she opened her eye. Seeing that their anatomy was cartoony looking, so was Jon.   
"%$#%@^! What the-?! Even trying to curse is hurtled!" She mumbles. She tails her brother onwards. "So.. how can I anathematize here?" Quinn wanted to see if he could remove it. "You can, now." He granted her access to using the strong language despite being in a child's cartoons. "SUCK MY DICK CARTOON ANIMATORS!"


	4. Chapter 4

"That was the quaintest venture." The two were warped back into their world, Quinn was the one whom made the comment. About the 'cartoon' world, something was fixated on her jeans. It was a cartoon piranha, she grabbed it by the tail as she flung it outwards through the window. "Now, to get onto less preternatural things for just awhile." She ambles to the couch, sloping her back onto the couch, Romeo was sitting just beside his sibling like the usual. "So, Bro, can you like imagine things and they come to life?" Quote-unquote Quinn wanted to be free from onerous things, yet she asked her sibling if he was able to do such things. "I thought you didn't want any preternatural things." Romeo cocked a brow, he recollected correctly. "Yeah, you're right, I shouldn't just ask you to do things right off the bat." She sets her head on her sibling's shoulder. "It feels, a little off-putting, having all these powers. Usually there is a hamartia for anybody with powers." He admitted. "But, being forthright. I don't have it, am I just really granted such powers?" He looked down at his own digits, Quinn wrapped her arms around the other. "Hey, at least I don't have to go out for groceries. You could just *poof* it up! Know what I'm saying?" Quinn responds to the other. "Are you really just 'the one', or is there more like you?"  
She wasn't sure if pioneering that there were other 'CA' entities like that, Romeo didn't take that under contemplative thought. "Yes, just a few." He grants his sister transitory vision of the few entities like him out there, then after the vision. It was just gone!  
"How come you don't seem too enthralled into other women?" Quinn questioned, right, just exactly right after she saw other entities she brings up why he didn't possess self interests. "You're a woman, I see no dissimilitude from either. I already have you, I'm thankful for having you." He leaned up to kiss the other on the forehead, he knows what the material was in human values, morals. Even if he had such powers to wield, trying to curb her reddening cheeks. Thank goodness for the darkness to veil it.

"You know, Bro, I'm glad that you aren't one of the assholes in this shitty world we have." Even if this jubilance was just for awhile, it was like her panacea for her. She could execrate herself for being this covetous, just as long as she had her blood sibling with her. "I'm glad too! The world gradually becomes paltry." This was one doozy conversation, things didn't need to be fixated onto arrant destruction. "You wonder what superceded the carnival we left in salvage?" Quinn thought about what they had done from one of their adventures, Romeo knew the answer to that. Projecting something through his temples, showing a construction site. "I've preceded the thought, Big Sis." Candidly, it's going to take awhile for the construction workers to consummate the drudgery. "You seem to use these powers so easily, I don't have any. Just claws, razor sharp teeth. And the deep-seated knowledge of Shaolin Chin Na, 'cause of you." She was eagle-eyed. It's literally in close range, not in the far range. "I have plenty of jugulars. I guess yours may be 'being hominid'." She shrugged her shoulders. "Must mean I'm just glowing with it." He ripostes. How was he able to curb himself from detection among those supernatural entities out there? These adventures usually vary on what kind they tread into. "You know Sis, I've always wanted to alter my own name to match yours." Romeo rose both of his fingers upwards to the other, showing his name, Quinn saw the words above his digits.  
Molding his 'Aguillon' into something else, 'Jon Romeo Elis Gates'. His name was shaped, I mean, you could just do what people do mundanely in structures to have it changed, right? Quinn wasn't cognizant to the certain powers existing inside of Jon's grasps, he didn't show the broilerplate 'supernatural strength', he was a doozy. Though, even if he didn't display it flagrantly, he still can do it, depending if he wanted to. "It gets harder trying to grasp humanity, I try, especially for you, Big Sis. I wouldn't want to become unhinged once again." He added, after the words had dispersed from thin air. It became his accredited name. "Pip-pip da doodly doo!" Says a voice, inconceivable to Quinn but not for Romeo. "Relax, Big Sis. It's just Death." She would quickly get behind her sibling, she didn't want to be grazed by the cloaked entity. Whom was sitting on their sofa, she couldn't -- wait, Jon grants her access to seeing the entity. "Cripes, guess the pictures were never wrong." The Grim Reaper was described to be what those google images had always been. "Wait.. is he actually sweating?" Quinn fixated on the details of the being, sharpening her glare into the being. "Because, he's afraid of me." Jon says, what did Death want this time?

"Look, I don't mean to perturb you and your sister. " Though he was cut off. "Big Sister, get it right." Corrected by Jon, whom had a sharp glare into the other."What do you want? Death?" Jon adds."Besides that, what are you doing in those tattered rags? I've demoted you from being the Primordial being, ergo, making you nothing more than a normie skeleton." Jon cocked a brow. "I just want my powers back! Every time I go into Hell, everyone's always browbeating on me!" Death himself was making a plea from Romeo, Romeo, pinching his nose with a forefinger and thumb. "Deal with it, I'm the one whom holds supremacy, you better get that.I don't care what life you have, you're dead, already." Romeo snapped his fingers, flashing the entity elsewhere into another dimension. "You just made Death shit his pants." Quinn placed her hand over his shoulder, seeing the other being warped elsewhere. "Well, we are getting close to when the day Krampus'll appear. " Romeo stood up, he could skip time, but what was the point of it? He didn't do it, he wants to carpin all those diems with Quinn. "How about we kill time off with one of your favorite things?"  
Retrograding to the time when Shakespeare was around, Quinn and Jon were sitting atop the hostess seats Quinn was in a dress, ugh, how she abhorred being in one, though it was better off fitting in with the rest. Her sibling was dressed in something trimming this century, how was he able to do such things. "Bro.. it's Shakespeare!" Quinn says to the other, though, there wasn't a single soul to tell her to shush. "Of course, we can watch in harmonious length." Romeo leaned up to the way the entity would display his poetry and acts. Quinn didn't know Jon had hypnotized every single being within this structure, it looks like the best day of her life. "THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Words like that wouldn't usually disgorge from her, life to her just was a bowl of crap. Though, Jon had changed her life, chirked up by his presence remaining always by her. After the show, which took about two hours to finish. 

Exiting the theater, Romeo lead the female towards one of those antiquity dances. Dancing wasn't her bailiwick, but as long as it was her brother was there for her. The steps were a little crabby for her to handle, having one eye, but her brother was helping her move at ease. Jon's hand was against her waist, and his other hand held hers, whilst her hand was atop her sibling's shoulder. " You folks are gonna have to hand yer things over to us!" Exclaimed a goon, standing with other men. "These ASSHOLES! RUINING MY TIME!!" Quinn ostensibly walked upwards to the entities, the goon cocked a grin. "Hey there 'lil lady, you can join us if you want!" Until the other's throat was ripped out from her claws, blood sputtering over her jaw. Fresh blood, knowing the goons were going to take open arms. She quickly grabbed onto the male who was gurgling crimson from his lips, bullets sprayed onto the being. Whittling on him, she charged in with the corpse as she collides into the muscled one. "D'of!" She gets around the other, grappling his ankle as she forced the other onto the ground. His leg was rose, whilst her arms were folded on the foot, snapping the part of the man's leg.  
She ripped off the skirt, then charging in with it in her hand. "You're going to rue it---" The goon had a his fists up. "FUCK YOU!" She struck her unoccupied fist into his temples in choler, then automatically switching her fists into claw hands. Digging her claws into the other once he had collapsed, through the midriff, eviscerating him unremittingly. Like an animalistic entity, though there were two who were going to play an underhanded move. Yet stopped in their tracks, their necks enveloped in flames. Hellish-flames, getting a picture of perdition."Your souls, belong to the realm where all those deserve to be. Bewitched by the seven sins, that's it. It's Tophet." In other words, he sent the two straight into another realm many knew as 'Hell'. Returning to where Quinn was, hellish flames engulfed him, slowly it began to falter. Quinn stood by her brother, teemed by constables. Except, it wasn't like the ones in the present. Just these antediluvian looking kind of figures. "!" The police man rushed into the being, frozen in his tracks, connected to the other policemen. Whom were turned into cinder seconds later, Quinn sighed in relief that her sib made it in the nick of time. "So, Big Sis. You want to continue the dance?" Romeo chatchizes Quinn. "Yeah, let's just continue." As the two would just dance in the scene, Quinn looked disheveled, Romeo, either way. It didn't matter. 

"You're tattered , Big Sis." Looking at the other's appearance, though Quinn just shrugged. "Let it be, being in a dress that's torn is better than being in one." Quinn leaned up to kiss the other on the cheek, as the two would just frolically dance by the open. Not a care in the world. "What matters is that you're here, Bro." After a few hours, it was Quinn and Jon adhere returning to their time. Usually, people aim to go for the future whilst these two went for the time when Shakespeare was still revivified. 

Quinn gazed at her own shape, dressed in her usual outfit. Not a vestige of the dress under a boot or hoodie, standing beside her sibling. "I usually don't have experiences like that, though, the excursion was worth the while." Quinn draped her arm over Romeo's shoulder. The two walked forward to where the Sun was rising from, their shadows cast behind the sidewalks."It sure was, Big Sis." He had his arm under her waist, walking down in frabjous expressions."A buncha oddballs." Says a passerby, though, the two didn't mind being oddballs. It sure did appear like they were family, just doing some offbeat walk. "Wish there was more like em." The entity says, just taking his leave.


	5. I am more than what you think.

"Uh.. bro. Our car is missing." Quinn apprised Jon, pointing through the cracked window to evince rutted trails by it. "Can't you like *poof* one up like abracadabra?" She gesticulates with her fingers snapping, though, there was one miniscule problem. "We stole it, then we're stealing it in front of their faces. I know, I could do it if I wanted to, it just wouldn't mean anything if we don't rub it in their faces!" Romeo ripostes to the other. "You've got mettle, Bro." She liked the idea of doing such a thing, a thief purloining from the other in return. "So, when and where exactly did they take it?" Quinn lead her brother outside, through the open door. The sun's scorching heat leveling into them, though Romeo remained unaffected by it. "Don't loosen your belt, Big Sis." In a matter of seconds, he saw where it was dragged and taken otherwhere, dragged into, traversing into the certain time when the vehicle was taken. Quinn looked around her, having a befuddled mien. "Uh.. did we even move anywhere?" Quinn scratched through her raven strands, this literally looked like the same thing, though seeing their vehicle in place. "I traversed us into the time when the thieves came to pilfer our vehicle. So, preempting it in short." Romeo pointed his finger outwards to the thieves climbing over the gate. . But their car was still in place, as the thieves were closing into their vehicle. "I didn't revert time, I simply went back in it without subjugating it." With his finger rose, causing the vehicle to shapeshift into an atrocious entity ; flashing eyes, immense razor sharp teeth, it's vehicle parts were opening outwards like a hellish appearance.  
"I thought they were asleep!" One of the thieves were struck flabbergasted, when turning around the trees had slanted to any peradventure ways for the entities to bother getting out of. "Heaven or Hell!" Romeo charged into the other, Quinn had followed behind the other. Before the group was ever given a second chance, they were captive under a dome of magic. As Quinn and Jon stood in the center, teemed by the thieves, curling her fingers into a fist. "None of you are coming out alive." Quinn set her minatory upon them, running up to the other as she kicked him against the torso. Once the entity was thrown against the shield, his bones began to crumple up together ; bones, flesh, being compacted into something. Romeo's hair began to extend length, stretching out for the two thieves' ankles, they were tempted to run off like wishy-washy men. 

Caught, then beat onto each other like rag dolls. "Bro, RPG!" Quinn ran with her energy to get away from the RPG, it was merely absorbed by the dome. Then it was pointed onto Quinn and Jon, then firing away into the duo. "Oops." Romeo gestures with his fingers to have the RPG whip into the one whom fired it, as it exploded onto the other, an instant quietus. "Stay back-!" Screeched the Last thief, Quinn darted to where the other was. She simply struts up to the other, the thief wasn't being parlous of his surroundings. Eventually touching the dome to cause him to disintegrate in seconds. At the very moment, Romeo and Quinn were back in their time through his meta teleportation. "Wow, we did all that.. at home." Quinn saw that their vehicle was still in place, quirked to how Romeo was able to do feats of such things. "Yeah, we did that, all.. at home. Big Sis. Wanna go to a school and purloin hominids of their moola?" Romeo walked up to his sibling, embracing the other, covering her in his warmth. "Fuck yeah." Quinn's length stayed around his waist. As the two would airily tread out of the woods, into the outskirts of the city. "You look like you're thinking of something, Bro." Quinn cocked a brow, staring upwards at her blood-sibling. "Yeah, I am. I'm imagining how much I love MY BIG SISTER!" Whilst confabulating, he rose both of his arms, including Quinn's due to his digits are intertwined with Quinn's. "Me too." Quinn and Jon made a halt, upon taking eyes into a school structure. Isn't it offsetting? How no supernatural entity was able to detect vestiges of powers being frequently used in Vermont?  
Somewhere, elsewhere in the world. An outlying base, checking on the radar, pointing fingers into the specific country."This is quaint, there seems to be immense levels of supernatural activities transpiring into this country. Vermont ,Montepelier." Focusing onto the screen, pushing it forward into the kinds of supernatural essence emanating from that spot. "It would seem so. Still, it could be a foison for the future of mankind. I wouldn't chance it, judging from how much. We don't know what we're in for." The agent responds. Though, everything froze, someone stepping through the door to open it. "I think I've got to clean this place." Romeo clapped for a few moments, causing things to implode within the building, especially flammable things. Then exploding, as he had transferred once where he needed to be in. Back to the duo, whilst Jon was pointing his finger gun outwards a student. "Did someone do a coitus with me?" He looked from behind, keeping his finger gun against the other. The other knew what was going to befall, the background character was struck in apprehension. 

"Whatever, click." He stamped his thumb, an imaginative bullet went through the other's heart. "Big Sis, how much moola you got?" Romeo asked, Quinn was picking through the binded folks' pockets. "The way how you use your powers from time to time, it's really commensurable, Bro." Quinn had found wallets with aplenty of materials. "It usually wraps us in concilated spots, which makes things easier for us to do. And to answer that, I've gotten let's say, thousands of dollars? Accrued, not actually, purloined. Fifty thousand dollars." Stuffing it away into her pocket, it was loaded with wallets. "I shot him 'point-blank'." Was he trying to be farceur now? Quinn facepalmed, grumbling. "That was literal." Drollery played by Romeo, Quinn didn't want her brother to be a quality clown. It didn't seem like there was concinnity for him to be one. "Ha---" The hostages wanted to laugh, cut off in poste-haste once Quinn thrown a threatening glare onto them. "Shut the fuck up." Quinn really needs to be placated. As the duo would amble off, the crowds were surrounded by multitudinous landmines, detonating at the last second. Leaving nothing but scalden carcasses behind, was Romeo ever going to face off against someone whom had concinnity with him? Was he ever going to ever see another 'CA' like him? But what about the higher races? Other beings out there in space? Beyond time? Beyond existence itself? Something, uncomprehendable?   
Maybe, that's at the moment, Astil stepped into planet Earth. Jon shot up, he had been anticipating for when one of those CA entities would show up for once in awhile. "Bro.. eruhm.. something up? This seems like you're shell-shocked." Quinn was sitting on her brother's lap, watching the television with the other. "Is it the horror flick we're watching? I can turn it off, Bro." Quinn surmised he was afraid of horror flicks, dressed only in her t-shirt and boxers. "No, it's one of them." Romeo replies to the other. "Wait, one of 'who'?" Quinn heaves a brow. "One of the fewer entities like me, I didn't think 'Astil' was going to be the first one to elude nose to the grindstone. " Well, he was waiting for when something, unnatural, immense, totally out of the world. To appear among him. "Burr.. it's frigid here." Quinn quivered, Romeo traced his digits along Quinn's shoulders for a fur blanket to curb any forms of coldness from touching her. "She's here, wait here. Big Sis." Slipping out of the couch, he was dressed in pajamas. Anticipating for when Astil was going to come out of the darkness. "You... missed." With flexibility and senses to elude things even at blinding speeds, he eluded the attack done by Astil. 

A female, appearing to be. A silhouette figure, with her foot directed side figured. "Take this!" His arm stretched in elascity, striking into the jaw of Astil. "Unh!" She was struck into the jaw, she usually would expect supreme power to the face. "If it's one thing I detest most of all, it's Gladiatorials, never know what kind they've got under their sleeves." Astil wiped a sleeve over her lips, then following a chain reaction attack. Emitting an energy blast to hurdle her outwards the door, he chased after the other after it befallen upon her. Raising his hand upwards to cause their house to become a living, walking, sentient monster chasing after Astil. "The hell's going on with the--?!" Quinn took into thought Romeo's doing, heading for where he was, standing at the little stairways. "Bro! BEJESUS!" Though the heights was a sight for Quinn, she didn't like being at precipitous ranges. "Come on! Give me all you got!" Though, the clouds began to enshroud in stars, bright things. "You aren---" She was struck by multiple odds, these attacks were temperamental, especially the way how he used his powers. "Leave my family ALONE!" Romeo lunged towards the other, his being engulfed in flames as he headbutts into the other's torso. "Gnh!" Astil, grabbed onto the entity's being. "I WIN -- I--" Until, she noticed details, meticulously, flinching. This was a physical copy she was fighting, then something like an immortal sword pierced through her torso, sending her straight into the roof of the house. There Romeo stood atop the other. "How have I been beguiled?! By the likes of a person who deems a mortal is their superior?! Their family? You have all this power and yet your volition is to protect one mortal!" Whilst Astil was talking in hauteur, placing his foot against her cheek, it singes onto her.   
"ARRRGHHH!!" Whilst Quinn had attempted to climb up the house to see what kind of logomachy was transpiring between the duo. "Quinn has been the only person there for me, if it wasn't for her. I would've been nothing but a dour entity like you, ingrate! She understands me, she cares, I love her like my own sibling! I never had the chance, to have a family. Whilst, you have nothing. You're just a ravenous entity, I learned better out of most of you. And I say, leave, forever." He held her by the throat, choking her intentionally, mewling, Astil still didn't know what to work with due to the volatile tricks up his sleeves. Thrown into a void, but for how long will that other be there? The house and appearance, retrograded to where it needed to be, and what exactly it had to look like. Quinn was sitting behind her blood-sibling, tightly embracing him. "Shh... it's okay." Quinn knew what her sibling needed, her, even if he could do things. He wouldn't prefer making people in his image, he just would want someone to understand him. "It's okay, Bro. Big Sis is here." She eventually gets around the other, wiping off his tear droplets. "I love my brother too. That speech, didn't need to be said, because I know how much you mean to me." Cleaning it off with her thumbs, placing his embrace around the other. "I would do anything, in the universe just to be with my Big Sister." Quinn and Jon have congruity with one another. 

"Would you look at that, people are celebrating Christmas." Romeo lifted his head up, looking into the decorations people put. "Well, that cleared the clouded thought of vehement talking." Quinn whipped to the right, watching fireworks implode to explode above them. It looked multifarious from here, the two watched the fireworks from there."Should we pummel any men in apparels to match Santa Claus? Because, telling a kid 'sit on my lap' is pedophile material." To really get over what had transpired amongst them. "You read my mind." Quinn and Romeo got off the roof, Quinn was in her usual apparels. Due to Romeo's powers, heading for the outskirts of the city. After fifteen minutes, there was a corpulent, binded by chains from a flag. "Suck on that!" Quinn flipped a middle finger, pointing it towards the man whom had dressed like Santa. Though, Jon and Quinn were in a crwth of people, there were people sharing it, live streaming it into their phones. Mainly to lift their spirits up, even it seemed like an imbroglio. Standing in the crowd was a bruised woman, looking from a shoulder towards the two. 'You surmised that I could be defeated, I was, but.. I will seek you out once I configure your moves.' Astil, wasn't down for the count yet. She remained there, then returning to where she needed to be at. 'Kiryuu was much easier, yet that Gladiatorial gave me a reason to become better. I thought if I could get my hands on him, he would've been down for the count. He's astute, he utilizes his vanity far better than those I've seen. I may just have lost to a complete arsenal user, despite, I, meself can manipulate them. Isn't this awry on my part?' She gets through the crwth, no problem doing it. Like *poof* she wasn't there, not a vestige of her in place.   
"I feel it, he's nigh." At the minute Romeo said it to Quinn, she suddenly reminisced the supernatural entity he had spoken of to her. She hadn't seen much of a fight from Astil, was she not a match for her sibling? I mean, she didn't see much of a fight held in Astil. "Who?" Quinn whipped to the other. "Krampus." He responds to the other. "You know, that 'Astil' bitch didn't put much of a fight, Bro." Quinn was thankful he knew how to get out of sitches like that. "She must be unpretentious towards hyperactive Complete Arsenal users, so.. if I arose my foot like this." She watched what her brother was going to do, one step. It was like reality itself trembles, everything was jittery at first. The clouds, all things around them looked like they were shaking for just seconds. That's what Quinn thought, sitting across her sibling. He poked her on the head, inducing her to wake up. "Cripes, how long have I been out?" Quinn assumed it was for seconds. "It was for aeon seconds." Quinn had never heard of that word. "Faster than time." Quinn had heard of the whole light speed gimmick, but faster than time? How? Was there a possibility to break the laws of physics? "Be glad I've done the best I can, Big Sis. I've done the rest for the world. What matters is that we spend our C Christmas together!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst sleeping, Romeo traverses into the mind of Quinn.

"This is actually, freakish, seeing my own blood-sibling in the depths of my mind." Quinn remained erect against a tree. "Really? Big Sis? The things I do, don't make you qualm but me appearing in your dreams does?" Romeo gesticulates. "It usually is nothing but a void here, why did you come here? Anyway?" Quinn held a picture frame of herself and Romeo together. "I want to make most of our time together, literally." He ripostes to the other. "I haven't felt this, feeling of warmth, blithe, not even for this long, ever since you've come along my life. You were like a lost pup." She wiped a tear droplet away with her digits, though Romeo stood by the other. "Even if this is your dimension. I still will love my Big Sis." Pressing his lips against her cheek, there wasn't a human to rival this entity's kind of emotions. "Yeah." Quinn tried to hamper the reddening of her cheeks, it failed, Romeo never usually brings up the whole Quinn being flustered. He didn't want to besmirch the other like that, he reveres others no matter what race they were. "How.. how do you do it?" Quinn looked upwards to her blood-sibling, heaving a brow. "You mean, my demeanor? It's just natural, living in the past isn't going to make anything better. I do what I need to, it's being by my Big Sis!" After his sentences, he tows a blithesome mien. Quinn was fortuitous to have someone like this, he wasn't like the downtrodden society. Nor people, he was like that lit candle amongst the doused lights. "And everyone can just fubbernuck off! I don't care about the other people, just my Big Sis! Who's the greatest in the world!" He aggrandized her like she meant so much to him. "Bro, uh, what's going on over there?" Quinn directed her finger towards the negative notions, under them, it was beginning to crack.  
Rippling, Quinn and Romeo bolted. "It looks like, whatever had been stuck inside of you, seems to be fading. Its frangibility would make it parlous being just under it. Heck, apprising you of what depths await under the 'negative notions may be." They were able to circumvent from falling into the abyss, Quinn and Romeo remained beside each other. "Even at my dreams, we're still the unstoppable duo." Quinn was trying to catch her breath, she wasn't a speedster, wait a second, what was the point of the running when her brother could've just used his speedster powers? "Bro, why is everything suddenly becoming candescent?" Second by second, everything was like flashing, fading away. "You're waking up, Sis!" Wow, the greatest expositive given by Romeo himself. Returning to reality, Quinn woke up, the first one, before her sibling did. "Good morning, butt." She osticulates the other against his cheek, trying to gain the energy to get off the bed. "I tried to sleep, if it weren't for so many people's hearts pulsating, I would've gotten some." His tone sounded ebbed. 

 

"Sorry." Quinn had a beating heart too. "It's not yours that's the quandary, it's the multiverse. I should really probe what powers I should turn off." He didn't think Quinn's heart was exasperating, it was everything. "Do you need a hug?" Quinn didn't wait for his response, in poste-haste, she pulling him into a hug. "Yes, it's been maddening to deal with. Hugs from my Big Sis are always welcome." He requited her hug, stuffing his face into her shoulder. "There, there." If she was in his shoes, it wouldn't have been even a minute for her to bear the noises. "We really need to get a REAL abode." Quinn saw the pieces of the structure gradually stifling, though the idea of setting this house to bonfire was on their todo list. 'I guess footling with my lil' bro would be better than doing anything.'She remained on the bed, laying beside her blood-sibling. She had an evocative strike upon her. 'I can't believe Bro did that, even under such an onerous time. He'd do anything to spend it with me. I almost forgot we had some milk-run in my 'world' . ' She thought she had some genial dream, but that was with Romeo being in it. 'Bro's birthday is in March 12, how am I gonna galvanize him on that specific date?' Romeo better not be perusing her thoughts, it would be totally inequitable for Quinn.  
"Big Sis... !!" Something nor a mere supernatural entity could espial. Opening his palms, his molecular tissue increases at nonviable rates. it was like a foam finger. Though, not a dent made, Astil was at the left side of Romeo from the distance. An immense palm to deflect the divine energies emanated by Astil. "Huh? I thought you extirpated her?!" Quinn saw the figure, standing at the distance. "I only sent her to a void, didn't work. She is a gadfly! And she really can't be killed, she's got complete arsenal too." He didn't think he would be forced to fight her just after he had been frazzled. Though Mahiru, a pale skinned entity, an albino. Possessing feminine features, she rose a hand towards Astil. "It's de jure by us all CA, we only fight when quadrating to it. Romeo didn't assent, so, return to where you were. Astil." Mahiru told the other, Astil's careless choice, strike one. "Uh, bro, you got any idea what the FUCK is going on.. now?" Quinn, didn't seem to get what was going on. As Mahiru and Astil forsaken the structure, it was a win? Like that? At least, Quinn didn't have to stand in arrant destruction transpire in her environment. 

"Things should be congruous." Romeo lays on the bed once again, Quinn was sitting right beside her sibling. "That. Was. Fucking. Weird." Quinn admitted. "We need to set this abode to ablaze." Quinn trekked to the closet to get dressed up. "So, if we're gonna set this place to ablaze. Am I gonna have to make one?" It didn't take much discernment to get that. "Yes, butt." Sarcasm. "Aren't you like, afraid of fire? Big Sis?" He recollected something, pivotal. "Well, would I be afraid of fire by 'gawking' at it? I wouldn't, being shot by fire is what I'm aiming to be afraid of." After she changed up, she was in the bathroom. Making her teeth pristine with a toothbrush. "That's earth-shattering." Romeo had prepared, getting his things. After the two had finished preparing to set the house into ablaze. "Well, it's not like we'll be here all the time. An authentic abode is better." Quinn waited for her sibling to exit the abode. After he got out, she began to unload the gasoline tank onto the house. It was flecked with the substances, overflowing her nostrils, she gets around her sibling. Getting something under his sleeves, it was a gasmask. Romeo flung a lit faggot towards the house, building the flames. Chanting, dancing, it was like the flames were trying to reach out to the skies. "Where should we go? Big Sis?" Romeo asked. "Anywhere but society." Quinn reminded him. "Big Sis, this may come off. Offbeat. But, there's a dimension where you found me and raised me like a real little brother. Eversince birth. Where, you never became a cannibal." Quinn froze after hearing his alibi, looking upwards at the other. "That's... comforting to hear." Quinn and Romeo continued forward.  
Two hours later.  
Quinn and Romeo were in their house, lazing on the couch. Quinn was atop her blood-sibling, dressed in casual outfit. "Big Sis, if you were to choose between a relationship over a family, would you do it?" Romeo asked the other. "Why are you asking this right off the bat?" Quinn gave a quizzical look into Jon, this seems off for him to ask. "Just answer it, Big Sis." He added. "I... I guess it would be family, you chose me over everything else." Quinn didn't want to disillusion Romeo, he was always there for her. She would feel contrite if she done something that would hurt her sibling, leaning up to her brother. Pinching his nose, with a thumb and forefinger. "What's the matter with you? Feeling frazzled?" Quinn looked downwards to her sibling, remaining atop him. "I..I just was putting an assay for you, Big Sis. See if you were to resolute in a sitch like that." His eyes grew tired, as Quinn would get the kick starter of the couch, half of the couch was available for Quinn to lay beside. "Maybe, all you need is a goodnight's rest." She remained by his side, kissing him on the forehead. She reckons he was enervated from the work they had done, for a few hours of siesta, shooting up. Quinn couldn't sleep, she had a dream, where her brother was forsaken, disremembered, she chose someone else. Where, she couldn't see her blood sibling, ever again. "That.. was the worst, dream I've had." Tears trickle down her curve, wiping it off. "I don't want to lose my brother. Not ever." Had she ever asked if Romeo could glimpse into the future? She hadn't, she didn't want to be spoiled. 

She wasn't cognizant Romeo was peeking from a gap of his arm to his sibling, shutting his eye. 'You're still asleep, huh, would've figured bro's a heavy sleeper.' Quinn whipped towards Quinn, seeing how silent he slept. 'I never had anybody treat me like this, especially one who I indiscriminately banged into. Attacked, should've known he was the most gentle being there was.' Tracing her digits through his cherry hair, looking upwards through the window at the darkness through it. The next day afterwards. Quinn lay herself beside her blood sibling, waiting for when he was going to wake up. A few minutes of being forbearing, he sat up. "You had a dream, Bro?" She questions. "I did." He ripostes. "What was it about?" Quinn lifts her brow. "It was being human." Just hearing him briefly delineate what's it like to be human, what did he mean by that? What was his human life before he had this newfound one? "I never asked you this, before.. but what was it like before all this preternatural things grasped you?" Quinn plays with Romeo's cherry locks, he was trying to recollect those days. When he still was like his blood-sibling, a living and breathing mortal. "It's just like what reality does to everyone, conscious to an unconscious world." He showed a kind of mien, Quinn comforted her sibling. Patting him on the shoulder "We're on the same page. Human or not." Quinn tried her best to help her brother feel beared up. "You're still my little brother." She knew he could be older than her, it's simply the attitude, he felt a little better hearing it from Quinn. Everyone's been molded by the world's essence, even if Jon could turn the rest of the universe into benevolence, there are chances it'll revert due to personalities of one's opines and ideas. "And you're my Big Sis, thanks, I needed that." Quinn will remember what her blood-sibling told her.   
"Wow, we haven't been purloining for quite awhile. Guess we've just done it with a confab." Quinn's thoughts suddenly recollect what was their usual habits. "Krampus is here." Romeo suddenly became concerted towards the window, Quinn wasn't sure what to do. "He's here? Like, where?" Quinn remained cognizant, looking to any possible directions for them to be ambushed. "Here!" Said a croaky voice, leaping outwards the two. Grappling the two by the clothing, flying out through the window. Wings were flapping, where exactly was this entity going to take these two? "Bro! I think a little improv would help out!" Quinn had a phobia of heights, Jon lifted his fingers. Causing things to distort among them, buildings, infrastructures, other things, it was like a illusory. Making it onerous for Krampus to focus on where he should be flying, until he hit into a satellite. The two were accidently thrown to one of the ledges, yet on it even, Quinn and Jon remained standing. Thanks to Romeo's magic. 

"I'm befuddled, you can warp reality itself like effortlessly?" Quinn asked, whilst placing her back against her sibling's. "And how am I walking on the walls like an arachnid?" How many things can Romeo do? "It's 'cause of my magic. Krampus can be anywhere.. just keep an eye out." Romeo anticipated for Krampus' attack, until something was at hyperflight towards the two. "What if I like, fall off? Are you going to catch me?" Quinn was far more harrowed by the height of the structure than the enemy. "Does this help?" Romeo sets up a supernatural tether for Quinn and him, seeing it was like one of those things used for hiking. "It better fucking hold me!" She exclaimed. "Big Sis!" He grappled on her tether, then swinging her towards the flying entity. She figured giving a punch to the entity should be it, straight up to the jaw. "Not so much christmas spirit on you, chickenshit!" Then swapping for Jon. Snapping his fingers, everything froze, standing before the other as he made his palm slightly immense, then smacking him across the jaw. Inflicting excruciating damage into the other, knocking him out cleanly. Or killing him, then reality restores again. Everything back to normal.   
Sitting on the bench along with his blood sibling, with his arm draping over her shoulder. "That guy was the fugliest thing I've ever seen." Hearing that comment made Jon crack up. "HA!"


	7. Chapter 7

"A...ah... choo!" 

Quinn sneezed, her nostrils were impeded by a tissue. "How the fuck do I even get succumbed to sickness? I don't even eat human food." Robed by her sibling's gargantuan trench coat, she hadn't chose any other blanket other than her sibling's belongings. "I think it's the season that makes humans sick, Big Sis." Romeo sat beside his blood sibling, dressed in pajamas. "That's easy for you to say. You can -- wait a second! You can change the season!" Quinn thundered. "...I don't usually see you indispoi and when you sneeze, it's like a kitten." Towering over his head was the infinite time layer clock, it was sweeping over yet reverting to its beginning. "I don't snee-- achoo!" Another tissue used, hearing her sibling snickering at the sound of the sneeze. "I know you can make me a medicine or pill to get better like *magic*!" Quinn's nose was puffy, including her eye. "I don't wanna, seeing Big Sis as a queasy person is twee!" Romeo opened his arms for the other, wrapping her for a hug, Quinn thought she was going to have it easy. It's her blood sibling that was like that, it's not like she could do anything about it, even something like this could fritter away, right? "Whatever, as long as I'm with my Bro." She leaned against the other, resting her head onto his shoulder. Romeo didn't care if Quinn was like this, bussing her on the forehead. He treasured his blood-sibling, well, exactly as his own sibling, albeit him having no siblings during his time as a human.  
"Big Sis, have I ever told you what I've done to remain with you?" Romeo brought up something, offsetting, Quinn was waiting for him to continue. "I had to erase some people's memory of me, those I knew. I knew if they still know where I'd be, I had to do it, to be with my Big Sis." He looked upwards to the ceiling, showing graphical images of what he had done in the past. "Was that all necessary? I mean, if you didn't extirpate their memories, what would you've imagined?" Quinn furrowed her brows. "Something I couldn't bear doing." He ripostes. He didn't want to take a peek into the great future. He knew what he had to do, if he still was friends with the people out there and spent miniscule amounts of time with the other. Though, he knew of the recourse, seeing through Quinn's human body was her spirit within. "I'm sure you can do it, there's nothing that'll separate us." Quinn beamed. "Yeah, nothing will." Couldn't he just make the multiverse itself literally immortal? He was able to do things that were preposterous. Due to him possessing Complete Arsenal.

Whilst Romeo and Quinn were going to confabulate about something. Somewhere in Vermont, Montepelier. "Goddammit, I feel like I've lost something that went adrift." Lexi placed her forefinger and thumb against her nose, unsure of how she was going to make a thought. "..Why am I talking to myself?" She shot up, this was freakish for her to do it, then again doing this wasn't any different to her. Sitting on the bleachers, sitting right beside an anonymous."Are you okay?" The anonymous asked the other. "I am, just need an alfresco." She stood up, walking off to the distant. "..Hank? No." She murmured to herself, it was like sliver pieces to her mind. Wearing a cap to impede the elf ears, she was like those teenager bodies. "Jeez, mate. I tried being nice to the person and she just bitchily says that?" The raven haired female rolled her eyes to the other, sitting right beside Jon. Emerald eyes, black tank top. "I guess the person just goes back and forth." He replied. "I don't want to sound obtuse, partner, it's just. How're you never afraid?" Maria cocked a brow. "Who says I'm not?" He says in a befuddled expression. "This seems off of you to ask me what I'm afraid of, what's the matter?" Jon leaned up to Maria, she averted gaze from the other. "It's.... nothing, let's just get back to HQ." The Aussie got off the bleachers, whilst Jon was following the other.  
"Hey, uh, to make you feel any better. You know that girl I used to date, Carly, I kind of broke up with her." Jon would add. "Really? Are you trying to ask me out on a date?" Maria glanced at him. "You're my partner--- aghk!!" Suddenly he was unknowingly unconscious on the ground, helping the other immediately. "The hell's going on with ya?!" She scooped him off the ground, running off to where Guardians HQ was. After getting inside the structure, looking towards where Nia was. "What happened to Jon?!" Nia was shell-shocked. "I ain't got a fucking clue, it was just sudden. " Maria placed Jon atop a bed, maybe a spasm or something ? "This doesn't happen ofttimes." Nia responded. "You think we should tell Met about this?" Maria added. "I'm going to check for pulses." Maria lifted one of his sleeves, twisting his wrist as she placed two digits against it. "Phew, I almost had a bloody heart-attack if he was dead!" Maria sighed in relief. "So, what do you think induced his sudden unconsciousness?" Nia ; a brit, gold orbs as the eye colors, blue hair (depending on which kind) . While they were trying to figure out what was the cause of it, his spirit was standing in the borders of hell. "Can we confabulate about this, ex-lover? I gotta get back to Earth. Perdition ain't my kind cup of tea." He was being carried by a demon, tatted, wicked horns pointed and curved. "You disheartened me after our break up, but this time you'll be the one to suffer an eternity in here!" She stopped, grinning maliciously. "I am sure, you can make friends with my pets!" Flung towards a den, slowly eyes creepily crept under the shadows. 

'I can't kill anything here, it'll just respawn . ' He thought, looking upwards to see that Carly walked away. "You hurt Carly, you must become asunder!" Surprisingly, these pets of her were able of the English language. "Not today!" He leaped upwards the hole he was thrown in, whilst the creatures raced after him. "And to think I was thinking of being married with YOU!" Being kicked against the jaw, flung towards a pillar of flesh. "Ungh...." He tried to recuperate, she struts to the other. "Things transpire for a particular reason, plus, you really plan on fighting my soul head on? We could do this tirelessly, how about you just let me go? I learned my mistake, you have to know people can learn from it, right?" He wasn't aiming towards violence, Carly gesticulated her pets to remain static. "You may leave." She struts off ostensibly, whilst returning to reality once again. "HUAAAGH--" Jon was trying to catch his breath again. "Mate!" Maria was relieved he was alive again. "Yeah! Where were you? Jon?" Nia wondered why he was unconscious. "I was running in the dark." He ripostes to the other. "Was there any light?" Nia thought he was being literal, he could've been. "No." He replied, looking towards where Met was. "Just darkness." It would sound preposterous trying to explain it to them.  
"Glad to have you back." Met nodded with a smile. 

Things reverting to Quinn and Romeo because all that wasn't focussed on them. "You've given yourself multiple lives to live in their own lifestyle?" Quinn thought that was actually genial of him saying so. "Yeah, to let them live their own life. Knowledge that they know I'm their Creator. They may die but I resuscitate them so that those among them will always get to see them alive." He didn't want to mention names, he had lived on this life where he was free of those people. Where he could remain with Quinn. "You've got a heart, Bro, I'm really proud of you." He knew how to use these powers, not only for himself, but for those whom needed it in the first place. "Yeah, I've got this power to remain with my Big Sis." He placed his head onto her lap, she sneezed once again. Though Romeo hampered her nose with a tissue, thank goodness he was there for Quinn. "So, what are the contradistinctions between you and the ones you made?" Quinn questioned. "They've got their signature attributes and dispositions." He ripostes. "So they're like neophytes in their powers since you've mastered all of yours?" She saw quite the 'contradistinction' of the ones he created for others, seem a bit off. "Exactly, Big Sis. They have faith in me, they pray to me and have this outlying base for their congregation in honor of me." His fingers move at an intricate pattern, creating an image of a shrine or some island of his. "That's outré, I mean, isn't being a creator enough and yet you get that kind of eminence?" Quinn never knew that he had something like that, Romeo just brought it up now so it's surprising for her to see it through her own eye.  
"Some were able to master theirs, just not as Supreme as me. Think of it like I'm omnipresent no matter where." He added. "So, would trees count?" Quinn jested. "If I want to." He responded. "Wouldn't it be a pain in the ass if someone felled you or pissed on ya?" Quinn snickered. "Is that the only thing you can think of, Big Sis?" Well, it may have been true, it's just he doesn't usually shape into a tree oftimes. "If you could be anywhere, where would you be?" Quinn asked, trying to hamper her simpering. "With my Big Sis." He would literally choose her over anything else. "You said anywhere, I would be with my Big Sis all the time." He aforementioned. "You act on your vanguard with your powers but with me, you're like a lost pup." She leaned up to kiss the other on the forehead. 

"Big Sis, I can make it transpire." He stretched outwards the other's cheek. "What do you mean by that?" Quinn wasn't sure what he meant by that. "You, your past. I can be there and preempt what had betided on you to take this life." He added. "No, that's a bit too much of me to ask from you. You've done enough for me, Bro. I don't want you to force yourself to do it. Okay? It's fine, this taught me life was shitty enough to bear it." She held his digits, showing pathos on her mien. "If that's what you want, I'm not going to do anything, as long as I get Big Sis' love!" He cared about his dear blood sibling, relationships didn't seem to be his interest.


	8. Chapter 8

"I want to deep-six the future and create one where Big Sis didn't have to meet her.. quietus." Romeo laid his back on the grass, eyes focussed onto the white orb leveling its darkness onto the planet Earth. "I can do that, can't I? Or, just be in the spirit realm with her spirit where we won't have to see another pick of adventure." His prognostication was a hex to his existence, tears filling his temples, crawling down his curves. His palms resting on his stomach, he slowly cocked to his side to see if his blood-sibling was asleep still."I thought.. Big Sis heard me." He wiped his watery substances off with a sleeve, he sat up, time simply was eating his Big Sis away, wasn't it? His back remained straight, looking to his left were spirits dancing and playing with one another, palm against his physiognomy to hinder whatever expression. "I care too much." He extends his arm towards Quinn's jaw, holding it lightly to memorize each part of her. "Shouldn't I have just stayed dead..? Given this life, why?" He recollected his past, both hands dug through his cherry locks. "It could've been someone else in these shoes, but, it had to be me." Each adventure, each time he spent it with the entities throughout the planet Earth, all of it was what he had to adjust. He had to replace beings under his image to take his mantle, narrowing his eyes, trying to rethink about what he had done in the timeline.  
"It doesn't have to be like this." A short entity, appearing to be female yet entirely like a formless being. Two voices, male and female, he cocked a brow. "Primitivina." He was relieved to hear from one of his old allies, sitting right beside the other. "How you holding up? Almighty entity?" She must've overheard him, he thought of his response in his thoughts then. "I'm sick as a dog." His eyes looked tired, he pertained to his thoughts, not his condition, he appeared to be in mind condition."You've been AWOL from the Omniverse, haven't you?" Primi remembered the last time she seen him, it was an evocative, he remained here on Earth because of this mortal he's become docile to. "What's the point of being back there? It's only seclusion. And I don't want to bring back the alliance of the other entities out there." He noticed Primi's hand was atop his digits, her other hand slowly reaching out to touch his cheek. "I missed you. Before the twenty first century came." Primitivina's lips parted, angling into Romeo's lips. "Please.." These were one of the entities he was closer to, he knew the rest weren't here on Earth. 

Lips touching, for a few seconds. Breaking the kiss, getting atop the cherry stranded entity. "Can you give me a human form?" She pleas, he wasn't too sure of this, he made a plight with his blood-sibling. "Sorry, I've just wanted to say this for a long time." She slowly leaned into the other, what was their history together? "I can't do this." He placed his hands onto her shoulders, sitting up as he looked into her prism blue eyes. No color, she arrantly had darkness as appearance due to the lack of a physical form. "You would choose a human over your best-friend?" She didn't want to bawl her eyes out, knowing his blood-sibling was still asleep. "I'm sorry." He made up his mind, he was better off with being Quinn. "We can still be compeers. I can make you a copy of myself." Primitivina got off his lap, looking at the other in somber. "Are you in choler with me?" He thought because he chose someone else over her, it would've affected her."No, I'm not. I just wanted to spend more time with you." She shook her expression off, enveloping him tightly. "Who's to say I'm against your choice? It's what you want." She pulled away from the other, whipping to the opposite direction. "I'm glad you profoundly understood." He appeared in front of her, kneeling over to kiss her on the forehead. Trying to curb her cheeks, she exerted a breath."Yeah, anytime!" Glancing him for a second. She leaned up to kiss him on the nose. "When will we see each other again?" Primi asked, she walked off, Romeo made a magic mat appear under Quinn to follow the two. "Anytime." He ripostes. "You've been living a life of seclusion and I kind of miss seeing my best-friend around." He says, for a few minutes of walking, she tugged him by the pants to tell him to stop. Scaling atop the figure, due to her height being 2'4, getting on his shoulders.   
"Don't you like have other human families?" She questioned. "I forsaken them, I had to do something to recourse." He added. "You know, it's grown menial on my part, I missed it when you fixed my messes. Guess we all learn something from one another." She gazed at what was ahead of their path. "Because I've been a Maven with my Complete Arsenal. Unlike Kiryuu who's kind of a lotus-eater with his powers." He joshed those old times when he was with the most powerful beings out there. "To think the number one entity of the Omniverse sticks in Earth. It's ineffable to what I thought of Kiryuu's modicum in the use of his powers. He was always a brutish fellow." She poked him on the nose, he rose both of his brows when she did that. "You know, I used to confabulate with Mahiru how I would start a relationship with you." She withals to her sentences. 

{ To where one of his creations were } 

"Wake up!" A pillow was struck onto Jabez's face. He possessed similar features to his Creator, the albino's hair was a mess. "I wasn't sleeping, Lucy." He profusely rose his hands in defense, the raven haired girl lifted a brow. "You..were asleep. Don't drag this into an argument." Her skin was pale, well, for an ipso facto she was a pureblood vampire. "How's your jaw anyway?" She sat right beside the other, poking his cheek which made his mien look like it was excruciating. The two were inside of Jabez's abode. "That was gratuitous!" He exclaimed. "Bear up, it's not like was intent on that. Just making sure if it gotten any better." The vamp walked towards the computer, grabbing herself a chair to sit onto."What's the password again?" She cocked her head to the other, lifting a brow to what he was directing his finger into. "Oh, pssh, I knew it was there." Deep down, she didn't, looking at the sticky note for the password, it was done afterwards. An eleven character password, searching through the computer to find the game 'Getting Over it'. "Uh, why do you like games that cause you unabating rage again?" Jabez almost disremembered why the other liked this game, he had plenty of other videogames but why that. "It pulsates my rage, I like it." What was Jabez going to do, he wasn't yet ready for any kinds of action.  
"You found any books that involve pseudoscience for me?" He reminded the other. "You didn't remind me earlier." Making an alibi to sound convincing. "Swell." He was fond of both videogames and books, quaint, a bookworm whom had interest towards the works of paper in a book with words. "Don't think of getting up, just take your convalescence. I'll be here, squawking like hell over a game!" She added, he heavily sighed. What was he going to do on his bed, laid himself on the bed. "Ow... how does this still hurt?"


	9. The world turns around Arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set into the future where certain vestiges of why Romeo was afraid of looking into the future. Thusly leading to show other characters, do not fear, it'll return after nine or ten chapters of this arc.

"..." Under a penumbra of shadows, he remained atop a transparent grave. 'Bro. I don't want to be immortal.. don't resurrect me if I die. Let me die.' Remembering those words echoing through his mind, droplets of tears crawl down his curves. He revered Quinn's wish, he knew he couldn't infringe it either. So here he remains, inside of a certain structure where people come to their relatives' funerals. This was, dolor, surging through his mind and body. It felt like perpetuity, he remained knelt whilst staring into the blood-sibling's stagnant corpse. "This..this could've been circumvented, Big Sis. If I.." He flecked the concrete floors with his tears, his world lost, he didn't want to do anything about it. Quinn asked him to do something, obliging to it, this made his spirits demoralized. ".." An eerie of cold silence, whistles throughout the structure. He remained there, like he was an exemplary when someone lost something important to them. "What's the point.. of me being me?" He whispered lowly, whilst there was a few entities sitting on the bleachers. "We're all sorry for your loss. We truly are." Crepuscule, other beings he knew had a crestfallen expression on themselves too. "We'll let you sew your own wounds." As the group left the being to himself, he watched them forsake him whilst he remained in this dolor.  
Through an alikes' eyes, he woke up, unsure of what he's seeing.. or did he see Father in a condition? Jamal looked into the skies, his amber eyes were quite something to fetch. His albino streaks over his shoulder, scratching his locks to wonder what was going on. "Father...?" He looked similar to Romeo, ipso facto almost all of them had similarity towards their creator."I hope you do bear it." He murmured, where was he? He was sleeping on a bench, trudging forward. "Hey!" Someone unfamiliar to him called outwards to him, he whipped to the other in a muddled expression."?" He gazed to the other, unsure of who it was."It's been a loo-- wait. Jon, your eyes look a little different...?" Mickey noticed the small details that were off about him. "Something you did with yourself to look glitzy?" She added, seeing only an odd expression on him."Who..are you?" Jamal didn't know who this other was,


End file.
